In comforting arms
by TheLittleThief
Summary: What happens when Rosalie has a fight with Emette and is in need of comfort? Who will be there for her...?


**Title: ****A comforting arm**

**Words: 830, or there abouts…**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie**

**Summary:**** What happens when Rosalie has a fight with Emette and is in need of comfort? Who will be there for her...?**

**AN/: Yay got this idea yet again in English, god I love how my teacher is so inspirational! Hee hee **

**X**

**Rosalie felt so ashamed. Weak for only one thing left in her cold heart, needing someone so desperately she could scream, even when she knew she would com to regret it in the morning. ****And while she even knew strongly that emette would understand and comfort her without question, she just couldn't find it in herself to forgive him for what he had done.** **Going anywhere near him tonight would almost certainly spell disaster.**

**Ever since that moment with emette in the forest…She had felt unworthy and used and upmost betrayed**. **But really? She was petrified. Afraid of herself, of what her own body was capable of- what her uncontrollable side was capable of doing...**

**Nothing had prepared her until she had feeling soft bony wood echo under the rapping of her knuckles to jolt the exhausted teen vampire out of the mist circling her head, for her to take in what she was doing… and where she actually was. Her clothes were weighed down by the rain and her golden shining hair had turned darker. Rosalie could feel her fragile body jittering with shock. The hallway of her house was layered with the mud and water from her presence as she had reached the door of her pending fate. Only having a vague recollection of walking through the rain aimlessly until nightfall and then collapsing into the Cullen Manor's dark rooms.**

**Yeah, they were sisters; it was hard not to be once they were welcomed into the Cullen family years ago. But, she'd known that Alice was always the kind and comforting type and not once had she stopped to properly chat with her. So, why now? Why tonight? Why her?**

**"Rose?"**

**Glancing back into the doorway, Alice's form slid steadily into the area of focus straight in front of her. She could feel the small quirk in her lips turn into a small smile.** **The other woman may have been a least confused**, **but Rose found the image of her in a worn t-shirt and shorts** **with a fluffy bear clutched to her chest slightly more endearing than she would have normally shown in the past.**

**"Erm… Alice…Can I, uh can I come in?"**

**Alice's eyes juristically opened, immediately stepping back to allow her older sister into the pale lilac room, "Of course! Come, sit. Is everything okay Rosalie?"**

**"Rosie?" a small hand slid down her shoulder to her tricep, squeezing just above her elbow, "What's wrong?"**

"**Erm… Emette and I, Emette and I had a fight…" she managed to say**

**Alice gasped and put a hand over her small mouth**

**Rosalie felt her body tremble…. Traitor! She thought**, **helpless against such a comforting touch. She tried to fight it, biting her bottom lip until she was afraid it would break through. But like most things in her life lately, it seemed as though nothing was going to stop it. Quickly, she dropped her gaze to the floor, long lashes fluttered shut as a shudder ran through the length of her body**

**"Hey…hey, shh,shhh" Alice whispered, balancing on the top of her tiny feet, her hand reaching round to Rosalie rubbing comforting circles against the small of her back, "it's gonna be alright. I've got you. You're fine now, Rosie." She had always loved to laugh at the pet name but it all seemed to clear now why the older girl liked it so much.**

"**We had a fight and everything just went pear shaped… he threw me and I hit him back over a ledge and he hasn't came back, Alice, I'm scared, what if something happened to him?"**

"**Look at me, if something happened I would know" Alice replied comfortingly whilst hugging her softly. Rosalie's shoulders began shaking again as she held tight to the younger girl, "Nothings wrong just calm down" she soothed**

**Rose's breath hitched, "Alice-"**

"**I know…"**

**She was guided down onto the edge of the mattress and the younger woman crawled behind her, reaching under the collar of her shirt until the long damp golden mane of hair had been pulled free. Rosalie almost purred once she felt a brush being dragged through it. Sitting there contently, mind blessedly blank for the first time in ages, the repetitive motion lulling her into a relaxed state.**

**"Rosie?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**The brush disappeared, all of the tangles gone, and it had been replaced by fingers dancing across her scalp, "Do you want to talk about it?"**

**Rosalie tensed, her body shivered. Did she want to talk about it? Definitely not. She couldn't, not yet.**

**"Uh, maybe later," she conceded, hoping desperately that Alice would leave it be for now.**

**Instead of the usual persistent questions Alice just pulled the girl back into her and wrapped a pair of thin delicate arms round her again whispering. "We can talk later…I saw we will"**

**Rosalie's eyes fluttered again as she leaned closer into her,"You and your sneaky ways… how did you get me talking?"**

"**Secrets, my dear, secrets"**

**X**

**AN/: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and as always comments would be nice… Do you want me to continue…? **


End file.
